The Twelve days after christmas
by XxEvermoreGreatnessxX
Summary: The Twelve days of christmas are heartwarming and romantic in the Hidden Leaf. But what about the Twelve days after? Once the magic is gone and reality kicks in Shikamaru realizes Hinata is a danger to his health.
1. The Beginning

_**A/N:**_ _This story is inspired by the song "The Twelve days after christmas." It is meant to be light hearted and funny, be warned Hinata will be way out of character for the duration of this story. I have given her RTN Hinata's personality with a few quirks, She does not hate Shikamaru she just hates the situation and is taking it out on him._

 _Enjoy!_

 _-Ever_

 _Marriage._

 _Hinata Hyuga had no plans on getting married any time soon, not with the state of the Hyuga hanging over her head constantly. Her father wanted her to prove herself but in order for Hinata to take over she would first have to be wed to another, Someone who could help her run the clan effortlessly._

 _Hiashi had orginally thought of allowing the match between his daughter and his newphew simply to keep the Byakugan within the family. That idea had been shot to hell by the elders stating that while Neji could help Hinata run the Hyuga as an advisor there was no way they would allow the two to be wed._

 _Purity of the Byakugan or not, Branch and Main never mixed because when they did chaos would ensue. Every branch memeber would see it as a chance to raise their station within the house and that was just not how the Hyuga worked. Hiashi then had to set to work finding someone else for Hinata to marry._

 _At first he had tired her Main House cousins, but when she Gentle Fisted one of them through his office door he figured that wouldn't work well either. Quite frankly if they couldn't give as good as they got when it came to battling Hinata they were of no use to him anyway._

 _It was soon that he realized he would have to go outside of the clan to make this work and so he made a list of the hopefuls. Inuzuka and Aburame were out of obvious reasons Tsume and Shibi had been on his team growing up and he had no intentions on welcoming either one of them into the family for good. He had been so happy when his mission days were over and he was rid of those to he would eat his own robe to keep them away._

 _The Uchiha would have been a fine option had Itachi not gone slightly insane and killed them all. He understood in the end that he was ordered to but still, there had to be a degree of insanity to do it at all order or not. He also had zero intentions of shackling his daughter to the youngest Uchiha either..._

 _If Itachi was slightly insane, Sasuke himself had to be positively mad. The boy had deserted his village and caused all sorts of hell in the mean time. There was no way the Hyuga name would come near that shit show with a ten foot pole if Hiashi had anything to say about it._

 _The only other suitable male he could think of in Hinata's age range would be Shikaku's boy Shikamaru. Which was why he had sent the letter to the Nara compound without a second thought, Shikakau had a sister who had given birth to sons not long ago, they would not be lacking in an heir any time soon._

 _Hinata and Shikamaru would be a powerful match in leading the Hyuga and there was also the added bonus of mixing the Byakugan and the Shadow Possession. To see every chakra point in your enemy was one thing but to be able to do that as well as keep them in one spot while you take them out was nothing short of a leathal weapon._

 _Yes Hiashi knew that Hinata may be a tad bit annoyed but at the end of the day it didn't matter she and Shikamaru had 12 days to get this right._

 _He had not been expecting however that Hinata would show up at his door with Shikamaru in one hand and his father in the other. For one Hinata was just seventeen years old and two she did not display such strength whenever tested so Hiashi was rightfully confused._

 _His shy and normally terrified of her own shadow daughter had dragged a clan head as well as her future husband into his office by their collars and both men looked as shocked as he did when she dropped them to the floor._

 _Hiashi raised a brow at his daughter far too confused to reprimand such unlady like behavior, He wanted to know what was going on and he feared when he finally caught his daughter's eye it would not be good._

 _Raising her head to look her father straight in the eye Hinata squared her shoulders and gave the coldest Hyuga glare she could muster, Her face was nearly maroon with pent up rage and Hiashi could swear he saw a bt of Hisako in her._

 _"What, the actual Fuck?!" She seethed still holding on to the bewildered Nara men._

 _This was going to be a fun time._


	2. It all starts here

_After many hours of screaming and things being thrown Hiashi had finally gotten Hinata to calm down and realize that no matter what was said by her or Shikamaru though the latter didn't say much nothing would change. In twelve days they would become husband on wife and within the next month Hinata would take over as the clan head._

It had been nearly one day since that conversation and Shikamaru had set to work trying to win Hinata over. They didn't really talk all that much growing up yet they were pulled together in the same group, she'd always been shy and reserved saving her smiles for the one she adored the most. Shikamaru had honestly been shocked when she stormed into their home grabbing both himself and his father without a word.

Of course he knew nothing about her other than her nature that seemed to be completely wrong, for something like this he was going to need some help. If there was one thing about Shikamaru that everyone knew other than the fact that he was lazy it was that he hated asking anyone for anything.

He was not only going to have to tell another living soul that his father had signed him away to the devil but this particular soul was the one that knew Hinata better than she knew herself. This person was the one that Hinata would have wanted to spend the rest of her life with if things had gone the way they should have.

If life was fair Kiba Inuzuka would have the sweet hime that they had all grown up with, but life was a troublesome bitch and instead Shikamaru had been cursed with satan.

After discovering that Hinata had a love for plants, Shikamaru had gone out of his way to purchase a Sakura tree for her. Nothing too fancy just a few branches and the pink leaves something that any plant lover would be proud of. He would have to think of something nice for Ino and Kiba for their help.

That tree lasted an entire week before Shikamaru and Hinata had an arguement that led to the white eyed Hyuga woman taking Sasuke's Katana ( _Where the hell she got that from Shikamaru would never know_.) and chopping the damn thing down.

He'd wound up standing in the door way of the small cottage they were forced to share with his mouth wide open.

It was clear that this was going to be alot harder than he originally thought, Hinata didn't seem to want to be won over.


	3. The Second day of hell

On the second day after Christmas Shikamaru took a different approach, if Sakura trees wouldn't get the job done he would seek out help from someone else. TenTen had a bit of a temper so maybe she would know what this new side of Hinata would like. The woman had suggested two new kunai that she had just got done making, they were custom with her families mark on them.

It was one this day that Shikamaru learned something his father had been trying to teach him his entire life. Angry women do not need anything they can use as a weapon against you.

 _Two extremely sharp kunai were not something that Hinata Hyuga needed._

He was not as vain as Neji Hyuga when it came to his hair but he would admit that he cried just a bit that night as Hinata had cut off nearly a third of it using him for target practice.

The poor Nara boy had been so relieved when she had smiled at the gift he presented her with. If he had known then that that smile meant his death would be approaching sooner than he would like he would have never stood so close to her. He may have been lazy but the boy did not lack a sense of self perservation.

That night in particular Shikamaru had slept over at Choji's for fear that Hinata would murder him in his sleep.

But still he would try, He would win her over eventually, No one was capable of holding a grudge that long...

 _Right?_


	4. The third day of reckoning

_**A/N:**_ _Welcome back to the 12 days after christmas, As you can see Hinata is still not in the best of moods, This chapter will be told from Hiashi's point of view since he and Shikaku are the reason for this mess we will see how they feel about Hinata's treatment of Shikamaru._

 _Enjoy!_

The third day after christmas Hiashi Hyuga had awoke to the sound of his son in law to be screaming bloody murder. Apparently Hanabi had gone to visit with Hinata and it was discovered that she had a cold. Her elder sister had used the herbs that Shikamaru had recieved during his time in the Hidden Sand village to make her some soup. All three expensive vials, gone into a soup for a thirteen year old child.

Hiashi could do nothing but smile at the antics of his daughter, it would seem she was playing hard to get just like her mother Hisako had done many years ago. Shikamaru would either learn to live with it or be forced to face her unholy wrath.

He shook his head and continued on with his day, There was literally no telling what had set Hinata off this time but he was sure that Shikamaru could handle whatever it was. Truth be told he didn't particularly care so long as he made it to the wedding, it wasn't that he didn't love his daughter or the boy she would be marrying Hiashi was just excited about the idea of being able to step down as clan head.

A set of kunai went flying past him and he nearly sweat dropped, Yep Hinata was Hisako made over. The way she stood with her hands on her hips looking ever so fusturated reminded him of the night that Hisako told him she was pregnant and it wasn't a boy. His reaction had been less than stellar and she had nearly killed him that night, if it hadn't been for Hizashi coming to the rescue she might have actually done it.

He peered around the door eyes darting back and forth looking for any signs of life.

Shikamaru groaning after ducking behind a tree had been all the clarification needed. The boy could dodge an attack from his future wife with ease, there was hope for him yet.

Or so he thought.

His nineteen year old daughter seemed to be preforming the hand signs for an attack her mother favored throughout her life in the Hyuga clan. He himself had to make sure he was a good distance away before he kept watching.

Shikamaru had made a small error in thinking that a tree would stop his torture, Hinata never really did take kindly to being yelled at.

"Eight trigrams, Grid palm!" The minute her hand hit the ground Hiashi winced. He could hear Shikamaru yelp before he took to the trees, Hinata not too far behind him.

Hiashi sighed softly making his way off the porch to go and pay his respects to his wife as per usual before starting his day. The Hyuga head contemplating what he had just witnessed decided in that moment that he would employ some help for Shikamaru.

 _On second thought, Maybe I will teach him my hiding spaces._

He could only hope Shikamaru could survive to the wedding.


	5. The fourth day of chaos

_Kakashi, I could kill you._

Shikamaru was convinced there was something wrong with their sixth hokage, The man knew no limits and Shikamaru would have to pay the price for that. The price being four senbon needles to the ass apparently.

The poor Nara boy had no idea why Kakashi just couldn't find someone else to escort Temari around Konoha. After knowing they had been in a relationship sometime back Shikamaru would have guessed that Kakashi would be more understanding.

Nope...

How Hinata found out about that was beyond Shikamaru's way of thinking, He didn't hate Temari she had her reasons for leaving him but damn he hated that she was the reason Hinata turned him into a fucking pin cushion.

It had taken TenTen nearly four hours to remove all the senbon from his ass as Hinata had a deadly aim, The bunned girl could barely hold in her laughter as she yanked them out one by one.

Apparently Hinata doing something like this meant that she was warming up to him, That she was jealous. Shikamaru had blinked owlishly at TenTen wondering what she was on to believe that the Hyuga woman wasn't attempting to kill him.

That night Shikamaru had made the unwise choice to come home late, taking Temari back to her inn had taken longer than he thought. He knew that Hinata would more than likely kill him for this one and had mentally begun prepping his last will.

\ Surprisingly enough his wife to be had passed him on her way out the door headed to the Uchiha district, She'd sleep at Sakura and Sasuke's place before staying in the house with him apparently. He didn't know if he should jump for joy or cower in fear, if she wasn't around he had no idea what she could be up to.

A quite Hyuga is one thing, but a pissed off Hyuga tended to be bad for the boy's blood pressure. He didn't know how his father did this for so long, Hinata made his mother seem like a saint, and only enough he was only more drawn to her.

It was at that moment as TenTen was removing yet another set of senbon from his ass that he realized something.

He was either really brave, or had no sense of self preservation.

If he made it to the alter he would have his answer.


End file.
